Temptations of the Ring
Frodo and his relationship with the ring evolve from the beginning to chapter eleven. Unpack of each of these five moments of temptation, their reasoning, the consequences/interruptions that follow, and their significance in terms of Frodo’s characterization and that of the dark forces themselves. Notice the setting and situation in each temptation scene and try to draw parallels to the moments. Answer: : In The Fellowship of the Ring, the power and grip of the Ring grows more compelling and captivating with each temptation Frodo encounters. As Frodo becomes more weak and insecure, the Ring's seduction grows. By using temptations that gain strength as he gets closer to Morodor, Frodo’s reactions to the powerful Ring show that man is more susceptible to temptation when he is in a weakened moral state. : Frodo's first moment of temptation Frodo the Ring occurs in the outskirts of the Old Forest: : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2L0A2D7zV7A : This first example of temptation with the Ring parallels to the world today. Often, humans are tempted by various earthly objects and materials. They turn humans' loyalty away from God and His commands and towards the temporarily beneficial materials or actions that will ultimately result in downfall. ::Frodo's second moment of temptation comes shorty after the first, in the outskirts of the Old Forest: :: "Once more the desire to slip on the Ring came over Frodo; but this time it was stronger than before. So strong that, almost before he realized what he was doing, his hand was groping in his pocket" (page 77). : :: A second time, Frodo feels threatened by the Black Riders. He immediately thinks of his powerful Ring, which could help him to stay safe and avoid danger. Frodo's longing for the Ring's security has increased by this point. Even before he could realize it in his mind, his body had responded to this craving when his hand grasps the Ring. Frodo begins to become like a slave to this mysterious object. This desire will most likely continue to increase until Frodo thinks only of the Ring. Frodo's innocence and pure heart slowly become corrupted. :: This idea of a strong desire and need for a material object corresponds with the world. Many people have become obsessed with certain possessions or actions, such as money, appearance, success, technology, etc. The more they dwell on these materials, the more they will cling to them and be enslaved by them. Humans continue to turn away from their true morals and values and what they were created to be. Materials constantly lure and pull them away from their true selves and purposes and towards a life of lies and corruption. :: :: Frodo quickly gave in to the third temptation in the home of Tom Bombadil: : :: "He waited for opportunity, when the talk was going again, and Tom was telling absurd stories about badgers and their queer ways-then he slipped the Ring on" (Page 131). :: Before this event occurs, the mysterious Tom Bombadil puts on the Ring and does not turn invisible. This means that the power of the Ring could not corrupt him. Frodo and his friends are both in awe of Tom and confused as to why he has overcome the strength of the Ring. Frodo begins to doubt the Ring, and he tests it by putting it on himself. This is not a wise thing to do. As soon as Frodo becomes invisible, Tom Bombadil exclaims, "'Take off your golden ring! Your hand's more fair without it'" (page 131). He wonders if he also has the ability to withstand the sway and temptation of the Ring like Tom does. Frodo continues to become obsessed and fascinated with the Ring. : :: In the real world, people often test their temptations and obsessions to see if they are really corrupted by them. For example, a man might be completely obsessed with money. He will try to see if money can truly give him everything he needs to make him happy. This is a dangerous game to play. Ideally, people really need to stay true to who they were made to be and not what their temptations mold them to be. :: In the fourth temptation, Frodo defies the temptation, even after feeling foolish. :: "Frodo felt very foolish and found himself fingering things in his pocket. He felt the Ring on its chain and unaccountably the desire came over him to slip it on and vanish out of the silly situation... He resisted the temptation firmly and clasped the Ring in his hand, as if to keep on it and prevent it from escaping or doing any mischief" (page 154). :: ::As soon as Frodo becomes uncomfortable in his situation, he thinks of the Ring in his pocket. Instead of putting it on, he merely held the Ring in his hand to make sure that it would not affect the environment around him. In this example, Frodo is showing a level of maturity by resisting the urge to put the Ring on his finger. However, he still feels that he needs to clutch the Ring for safety from its own destruction. ::In the real world, people often recognize their various obsession and temptations. They might attempt to control their longing for the material or action. Nevertheless, it is always likely that a person will end up going back to his own foolish ways involving his or her obsession. Frodo will not be able to withstand this temptation for long. :: In the fifth temptation, Frodo is publicly humiliated and feels the need to disappear from the shameful environment: :: "They made Frodo have another drink, and then begin his song again, while many of them joined in; for the tune was well known, and they were quick at picking up words. It was now Frodo's turn to feel pleased with himself. He capered about on the table; and when he came a second time to the cow jumped over the Moon, he leaped in the air. Much too vigorously; for he came down, bang, into a tray full of mugs, and slipped, and rolled off the table with a crash, clutter, and bump! The audience all opened their mouths wide for laughter, and stopped short in gaping silence; for the singer disappeared. He simply vanished, as if he had gone slap through the floor without leaving a hole" (page 157). :: In this instance, Frodo undergoes public humilitation. He feels that he must escape the situation, so he slips on the magic Ring. This is not wise. If Frodo learns that the Ring can remove him from any negative situation, he will no longer live his life as himself but under the possession of the Ring. He will only depend on and think of the Ring, which is incredibly dangerous. He will find that the Ring cannot actually improve his life, though he will continue to try to use and test it. :: This idea applies to the real world today. For example, a man might obsess over money. When he hits a negative point in his life, he will turn to money to fix it. Sometimes, this will be successful, but often, it will result in downfall. The man will constantly try to use money to get him what he longs for, but it will fail to complete the task. He will be a slave to money, and he will not be able to escape its grasp on him. :: :: In The Fellowship of the Ring, the power and pull of the Ring continues to increase with each temptation Frodo encounters. As Frodo becomes more vulnerable, his longing for the Ring quickly grows. By using temptations that gain strength and lure as he gets closer to Morodor, Frodo’s reactions to the powerful and dangerous Ring show that man is more likely to give in to temptation when he is in a weakened moral state. : : BY CHARLOTTE AND ABBY